Hyperion
Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Hyperion was one of the mighty Titans. He ruled the stars along with his siblings, and was also the father of Selene (Goddess of the Moon), Helios (God of the Sun), and Eos (Goddess of Dawn). God of War: Chains of Olympus God of War: The Lost World The official website for Chains of Olympus talked about the Titan Hyperion, referring to him as the wisest and eldest among the sons of Uranus and Gaia. When Uranus imprisoned the Hecatonchires inside Tartarus, Gaia took to him to find a way to free her children. At the time of this event, the Underworld and the Living World were separate dimensions, and as long as they remained so, the Hecatonchires could never be rescued. Hyperion suggested that one would have to channel powerful energy to destroy the barrier separating both, uniting the realm of the dead with the world of gods and man. Having taken this counsel to heart, Gaia bestowed upon Hyperion the cosmic energy of the Fires of Olympus, a power that had come out of Chaos itself and spawned all other fires at the beginning of the universe, and from this the Power of the Sun was born. Upon the defeat of the Titans at the hands of Zeus, the Primordial Fire left Hyperion's body to become one with Helios, infusing the Olympian with the same powers that his father once had, warding off the evil gods that resided in the shadows. In-Game Kratos finds Hyperion shackled in the depths of Tartarus, makes his way up and around the great Titan, and out of the depths. This technically makes Hyperion the first Titan ever seen by Kratos in terms of chronology. God of War II & God of War III Hyperion is mentioned and revealed to have embodied the Sun itself before Helios did. His anger at the Phoenix, an animal that burned brighter than he did, led to him striking it down. The aforementioned Phoenix was revived by the Sisters of Fate to show that they were the ones in charge, and that their will was greater than that of the Titans. Rumors arose saying Hyperion may or may not have been the unnamed Titan in the Second Titanomachy on Mount Olympus. During the battle, a sand-colored Titan can be seen climbing up the mountain, right behind Oceanus, with the latter turning around to check up on the Titan. This sand-colored Titan could indeed be the Titan Hyperion. It is possible that he was attacked and killed when the Hippocampi pulled him down in the background when Gaia says "Something has me, I can not move Kratos. Free Me!" Throughout Olympus, several Hyperion Gates can be found, to be used in crossing great distances quickly.The most notable example of this is the gate in the realm of Hades, which required the soul of a god to activate. Another Hyperion Gate links the chambers of Aphrodite and her husband Hephaestus' forge, though it was rarely used. God of War: Ascension Hyperion is revealed once more to have had control of the Sun in the past, forging a spear in the Sun's core that could bear the weight of the cosmos. Curiously, Ouranos's name is mentioned in the mentioned spear's attack section. Trivia * Hyperion and Cronos are brothers, and were among the few Titans who conspired against their father Ouranos. * The name 'Hyperion' appears on several occasions throughout the God of War series despite making only one confirmed appearance: in God of War: Chains of Olympus there enemies known as Hyperion Guard; in God of War II the Blades of Athena features moves such as Hyperion Charge, Hyperion Rush, and Hyperion Rise; in God of War III there are Hyperion Gates, the Stone of Hyperion, as well as attacks for the Blades of Exile like the Hyperion Ram and Hyperion Fury. * He seems to be one of the smaller Titans when seen in God of War: Chains of Olympus. * He was the first Titan seen, as he was introduced before Atlas. * The www.islandofrhodes.org website (now dormant), created to promote God of War II, revealed that the Titans ruled the Island of Creation and that Hyperion's defiance of the Fates' will is what led to the birth of the Phoenix. Related Pages * Titans * Hyperion Gates * Stone of Hyperion * Tartarus Gallery Hyperion.jpg Hyperion.png Hyperion 2.jpg Hyperion 3.jpg Shackles of Hyperion.jpg Hyperion-render.png de:Hyperion Category:Characters Category:Titans Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:Allies Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War III Category:Deceased Category:Greek Mythology Category:God of War Series Category:Immortals